Energy of Destruction
& |class = Energy Sphere/Energy Shield |similar = Hakai Death Ball Stardust Breaker Supernova }} is the Power of Destruction manifested as energy. Overview A God of Destruction can grant some of their destructive energies to other beings, which is in the form of an energy orb. With it, the individual who possesses the energy can erase anything or anyone from existence. However, other godly or powerful entities can destroy it. For example, Super Saiyan God SS Evolved Vegeta has been shown to punch through Top's Energy of Destruction. In addition, Vegeta was able to punch Top while the latter used Energy of Destruction as a barrier, something Gohan assumed to be impossible. Usage Sidra grants to the boss of the Universe 9's Assassins some Energy of Destruction to use it against Frieza. When Frieza is hit by the energy, he struggles to defend against it, being engulfed by the energy. However, Frieza was only pretending to be hurt by the attack, and to everyone's shock, Frieza manages to compress the energy back into a sphere, also killing the surprised leader assassin. After that, Frieza suddenly hits Goku with the Energy of Destruction, saying security is the greatest enemy. Goku tries to escape from the Energy, but it proves to be too much for him to handle in his base form, much to Frieza's entertainment. When Beerus arrives, he recognizes the Energy of Destruction, and saves Goku by blowing it away. During the Tournament of Power, Top utilizes the Energy of Destruction spheres and fires one at Frieza, who is confident in his abilities to compress it as he did prior with Sidra's goon. However, Top's power proved too much for Frieza and managed to deal enough damage to force Frieza back into his final form. This Energy of Destruction even managed to split the Tournament of Power Arena made out of Kachi Katchin. After analyzing Toppo's battle with Android 17, Beerus realizes a flaw in Toppo's Energy of Destruction: unlike other Gods of Destruction, Toppo hasn't fully mastered the technique, and requires time to gather the energy needed for the attack, thus providing an opening for his opponents. Top also demonstrates that the Energy of Destruction can be used as a barrier, as the user's aura destroys everything it touches. With this destructive aura, all energy attacks weaker than the user dissipate out of existence and protects the user from any damage they might have taken from the energy attack. Top uses Energy of Destruction in this way order to prevent True Golden Frieza and Android 17 from attacking him directly. It's unknown how it would have reacted to Frieza's Destroy The Planet!, as Top countered the Death Ball to prevent it from hitting him. In the manga version of the Universal Conflict Saga, God of Destruction Top attempts to use the Energy of Destruction to defeat Cunber, however the ancient Saiyan holds it back with his fist. Gallery Es:Energía de la Destrucción Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks Category:Defensive techniques